Alvin, What's That Smell?
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: Alvin finally gets the car of his dreams, but… ugh! What the heck is that God-awful smell!


****Hey Guys, just a (long) one-shot that came to mind when I read upon this urban legend online. My one-shot has that same concept of this urban legend, but with my special twist to it! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and sorry, about its length!****

Summary: Alvin finally gets the car of his dreams, but… ugh! What the heck is that God-awful smell?

Alvin, What's That Smell?

The shining body of the 2000 Pontiac Trans Am gleamed wildly in the eyes of a red-clad teen window-shopping at the city's local dealership late that Saturday afternoon with his brothers and Dad. As they shopped, the family could clearly see that the red-capped boy had no interest in other cars except that Trans Am. Something about that particular Pontiac in the dealership caught his eye above all the other Pontiacs collecting dust. Could it have been the nice coat of wax that gave it that irresistible shine? Was it the way it sat mounted for all who drove pass the dealership to see? Or was it simply because it was the boy's top choice of color? Well, Alvin couldn't even answer that one; the car was basically hypnotic, and it drew Alvin in with no question.

Good thing that on this particular day, the boys had gotten their licenses and were out picking and purchasing cars to drive off the lot that same day.

And among them, Alvin was definitely the most eager one out there.

"My God," he mumbled dreamily as he pressed his nose roughly against the windshield of the car, the interior stealing his heart; the seats were a bright reflecting silver that made him shield his eyes as the sun reflected off of it, and the inside appeared to be spotless, not a stain or tear could be detected from what Alvin could see. He bit his lip as he pushed himself away from the car, gazing at his surrogate father charismatically.

"Oh Dave!" Alvin chirped as he jogged his way over to what seemed to be Theodore's car choice; a 2004 Dodge Neon SXT.

"You find anything yet?" Dave asked as he inspected Theodore's car choice.

"I did!" Alvin spat confidently.

His younger blue-clad brother, Simon smirked and rolled his eyes. "And is it out of our budget?" he asked straightforwardly.

Alvin crossed his arms and replied with, "No!" with a hint of uncertainty lingering in his voice.

The youngest of the boys, a green-eyed Theodore laughed to his heart's content. "Don't bother asking," he told Simon. "It's Alvin. _Of_ _course_ it's out of our budget!"

With a chuckle, Dave straightened his back and gazed over the short vehicle to his three sons, his gaze content. "Look at my boys; just yesterday, you fellas were arguing over the T.V. remote, and now it's about cars…" he paused, sighing heavily. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Don't get all sappy on us, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed jokingly.

"Hey, it's a father's job, Alvin."

Alvin rolled his eyes and made his way over to where his brothers stood. "Well, I've got my car all picked out! It's perfect for me!"

"Me, too, Dave!" Simon piped in proudly, gesturing his head towards the farther end of the lot.

So, quite naturally, Alvin looked in the general direction, his eyes widening at the car. "That thing?" he spat. "Out of all these cars you have to choose from, you pick… _that_?" he exclaimed with disgust evident in his voice.

Sitting just a few cars down from the Trans Am was a black 1984 Cadillac Coupe Deville, and for Simon, he thought the car was damn-near in great condition, despite its age.

"And is there a problem, Alvin?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, it's old!" Alvin replied, holding nothing back.

"Now, Alvin," Dave began before resting a hand on both boys' shoulders. "If that's the car Simon feels comfortable getting, then I think it'll be just fine."

Alvin snarled as Simon smiled boldly.

"Well, where's the salesman? I want get a better look at this Trans Am," Alvin asked before scurrying off to find one.

As he made his way inside the dealership, he found a short, chubby man just around the corner, his jet black hair slicked back into a ponytail, his grey eyes almost intimidating.

"Excuse me," Alvin called as he waved for the man to come in his direction.

With a broad, chubby-cheeked smile, the salesman made his way to Alvin's side, his smile turning slick as he neared. "You look like a fine young man who wants to purchase today," he acknowledged as he stuck out his hand for Alvin to shake. "By the way, the name's Carl."

Alvin nodded excitedly as he shook the man's hand firmly. "Heck yeah! How much for the Trans Am, the red one?"

With a hefty sigh, Carl crossed his arms and replied, "$40,000…"

"40,000 what?" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief as he staggered back. "Are you nuts? This car is _used_, a-a-and not to mention its twelve years old! Is there any way we can talk it down?"

"Sorry, this is the final price, son," Carl informed with what seemed to be a smug smile. "If you, or anybody else doesn't buy it today, I'm having it impounded…"

"This is a joke, right?"

Hearing the commotion from behind them, Dave, Simon, and Theodore turned their attentions toward it, not finding it much of a surprise that it was Alvin going head to head with someone. Dave heaved an exasperated sigh before the three made their way over.

"Hello, sir," Dave greeted before pulling the heated Alvin to his side. "I'm sorry about this; this is my son, and he's just really eager to purchase a car today. Is there a problem here?"

"Definitely!" Alvin replied without a single hesitation. "That used, twelve year old Trans Am is going for 40,000 bucks!"

At that, Dave choked on his own breath, his brown eyes shooting themselves to the salesman, his face twisted in confusion. "S-s-sir… is that a mistake someone made, or…"

Carl shook his head, chuckling. "No mistake! $40,000."

"Well, let my son check it out for the time being, then, but I can see how it's that expensive."

Suddenly, Carl broke out into a sweat, adjusting his shirt collar around his neck. "Are you sure I can't introduce you to another Pontiac?"

"I want this car!" Alvin spat, and with that, the family made their way to the vehicle, putting Carl on edge at he went to retrieve the car's keys.

~7~7~7~7~

"This is amazing!" Alvin exclaimed as he took hold of the stirring wheel, putting a tight grasp around it. "Dave, this car's great!"

Dave looked inside, and a look of approval made its way on his face. "It's pretty nice if I do say so myself…"

Alvin chuckled to his heart's content as he gazed all round in pure amazement, that is, until his eyes fell to the back seat, his gaze turning into confusion. "Dave…" he called, "is it me, or does the back seats look… big?"

Dave noticed what Alvin was mentioning; the back seats did look somewhat inflated, but Dave brushed it off, telling Alvin that maybe the past owner added too much cushion.

"But other than that, this car is in pretty good condition," Dave complimented, "… but the price," he reminded the red-clad teen, putting a frown on his face.

Alvin sighed with a roll of his eyes, letting his hands fall to his lap. "Great, just perfect…" he murmured sarcastically, and with that, he started it up and drove off down the street for a test drive.

As the family inspected the car, Carl looked on with worried eyes as they left the lot. "I hope everything's alright," he mumbled. "I've had professionals clean out the damn thing three times already!"

After they came back from the drive, Dave walked up to the salesman, a stern look on his face. "Look, the car drives fantastically with no issues but brake pads… but there's no reason it should cost this much. Is there any reason why?"

"Look sir, I'm a running a business here! I can't talk prices down! Everyone will think I do it all the time!"

"Sir, just this-"

"Ewww!" simultaneous groans came from behind.

Dave and Carl whirled around to find all three boys standing outside the Trans Am, holding their noses.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Alvin shouted, holding the collar of his hoodie over his nose. "Did you let one rip, Theo!"

"Gross, no!"

Carl gasped suddenly, pulling contract papers from his oversized pockets. "Here! Sign'em and take it! Take the damn thing away for 10 grand!"

Everything was happening too fast for Dave to comprehend; in a matter of seconds, the price dropped thirty thousand dollars, and the salesman had completely changed his mind. Before Dave knew it, the papers for all three cars were signed, and the boys drove their designated cars home, leaving a certain red-clad teenager beyond pleased.

~7~7~7~7~

The minute Alvin arrived home with his dream car, he began to wash it outside on the driveway, barebacked as he soaked it with soap.

"Having fun there?" a sudden voice belonging to Simon called as Alvin began to rinse off the car.

"Everything's great! Just getting it ready for me and Brittany's date tonight."

"You think you'll impress your girlfriend with it?" Simon teased with a roll of his eyes.

Alvin nodded without a doubt in his mind. "Brittany will love it… but…" he paused as he swung the hose into the yard.

Simon frowned, seeing something was bothering Alvin. "But what? I thought you loved this thing! Does it need work under the hood, because if it does, I can help?" Simon offered full-heartedly.

Alvin smiled modestly, but shook his head. "It runs great, Si. It's just… the smell!" he exclaimed with frustration. "I'll clean it out, it'll smell great, but then it'll go back to smelling like ass! It's driving me crazy; this'll be the third time I've cleaned the interior! At the dealership, I thought it was just the outside smell, but it's the car!"

"You cleaned every inch?"

"Every inch, Si!" he replied as he threw the towel hanging from his shoulder onto to the car. "To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to drive Brittany around in it…"

"Maybe after this time you clean it, it'll be okay!"

"Hopefully…"

~7~7~7~7~

That very night, as Alvin made his way down the street in his Trans Am, he couldn't detect that awful stench coming from his car like he could earlier. Perhaps Simon was correct; maybe a few cleaning sessions was what the car needed for it to smell new again. So, confidence was restored in Alvin as he pulled into the Miller's driveway.

He turned the car off, slipped off his seatbelt and added a touch of cologne to the interior before getting out. But just as he did… the stench… the awful, rotten, sickening stench returned, angering Alvin instantly.

"God damn it!" he spat bitterly. "What the hell is wrong with this car? What the hell is that smell?"

Hesitantly, and a little self-conscious, Alvin exited the car to get Brittany, but he refused to let Brittany step foot in the car. What would she say? How would she react once she smelled the inside? All those questions spun around in Alvin's mind as he made his way to the Miller's front door, knocking gently upon it.

Two beautiful blue eyes soon met his gaze, making a smile spread across his cheeks. The auburn-haired Brittany giggled to her heart's content as she and Alvin exchanged a kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

"Uh… sure!" Alvin answered, but there was no way he would hide the reluctant sound in his voice, worrying Brittany instantly.

"Alvin, are you okay?" she asked before taking his hand into hers.

"Yeah!" Alvin replied swiftly with a crooked smile. "Let's just go for a walk instead! How's that sound?"

Brittany shook her head with yet another giggle. "Alvin, you're silly! You know how bad I wanted to ride in your car today! Come on, don't be like this!" she pouted playfully as she made her way to the Trans Am.

"I think a walk is better!" Alvin contradicted as he followed her close behind.

"Alvin, what are you hiding from me?" Brittany questioned with a slick smile, putting her hand to her hip.

"Britt, I just-"

"It's probably nothing!" she exclaimed as she took the handle to the car, opening it wide.

Abruptly, the smell rushed out from the open door, hitting both Alvin and Brittany's nostrils in a matter of seconds. She staggered back, her eyes beginning to water.

"Alvin, what's that smell?" she asked with a plugged nose.

Shamefully, Alvin bowed his head as he closed the door, sighing softly. "I don't know, baby! It's smelled like this since we left the dealership today!"

Brittany wrinkled her nose and gazed at the car from bumper to bumper. "Did you clean it today?"

"Yes!" Alvin spat exasperatedly. "Three times, and it still smells like that! I don't even know what it could be; I never smelled anything so awful in my life!"

It was then that Brittany took the initiative to open the back door on the passenger's side, the smell drifting out. "It smells like it's coming from back here," she pointed out.

Alvin raised an eyebrow as he crawled in the back seat, sniffing the seats until he pulled away, holding his nose. "Damn, it is! It's like-" he paused, trying to find the right words. "I think it's _in_ the seat!"

"Alvin, don't wreck your car trying to find this smell! Maybe it'll go away after some time!"

The hard-headed Alvin disregarded Brittany as he took his keys and punctured a hole in the seat, slowly beginning to tear it from one corner to the next. Brittany watched on in curiosity as the keys easily tore the leather.

"Don't mess it up too bad," Brittany warned.

Alvin continued to rip the seat open, and he didn't even make it half when a swarm of flies began to pour from the tear, startling the two teens from the backseat, the smell now stronger than ever.

Brittany gasped as she fanned the flies from her face, her eyes wide with terror. "Alvin, what the heck is in the seat?"

Alvin shrugged, his frustration growing; all he wanted was a new car that was special to him with no problems, and he soon realized he bargained for the exact opposite.

"That's it!" Alvin spat as he grabbed at the tear in the seat. "I'm getting to the bottom of the smell!"

With one hard yank, Alvin ripped the rest of leather interior out from the backseat, and upon doing so, he and Brittany gazed at the sight the inside of the seat held, each of them letting out an earsplitting scream for all of the neighborhood to hear.

Huddled in the far corner within the backseat laid a rotting female corpse with duct tape around the mouth, her hands and feet bounded with duct tape as well, flies covering almost every inch of her body…

****Well, there's my long one-shot. I hope it wasn't too long! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! And below is the link to the urban legend I mentioned earlier! Thanks for reading!****

** od/crime/a/body_in_ **

***~PrincessLeeLee7~***


End file.
